


Stuff I wrote for a roleplay.

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gay, M/M, Roleplay, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: This was stuff I wrote for possible happenings in a roleplay. Decided to post them here. If you have any questions I would be fine with answering. These are out of context so would understand why
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Ross O’Donovan/Maxmoefoe, Dan Avidan/Ross O’donovan, Dan avidan/Maxmoefoe, Ross O’Donovan/maxmoefoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“My past has meant I’ve had to prove my love to Danny over and over. So, I know how frustrating it is having to prove something that shouldn’t need proving. The trouble is all that anybody ever saw was just the evil in me. Dan looked at me differently, and I know that’s no excuse but.. believe me Rose I know what it’s like. We all have strengths and weaknesses. It’s sad only being remembered for your weaknesses. I hope you’ll be remembered for your strengths. What am I saying.. of course you will. You’re doing better than your father ever did.” Ross stayed quiet for a moment but continued, “If you want to be remembered for your strengths then you must work on them. And if that means pricing yourself to those who doubt you then do it. You can’t force people to believe in what you say. You have to show them that you are worth being believed in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You have no idea what it’s like Dan. After the first month, the guards didn’t wanna deal with me. I was given solitary confinement just for being a nuisance for some of the guards. 23 hours of the 24 hour day alone. Do you know what that does to a person? Solitary confinement is a torture. Five months alone, talking to the damn walls then forced back out into society. The only reason I got a job was because I knew my boss from school. Motherfucker took pity on me. Playing bloody knuckles with the wall gets boring after a few months ya know. And my case is nothing against some of the others. Five months is nowhere as bad as decades. So you wanna tell _me_ about being alone? Sure. Go ahead.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I had nothing left to lose! No friends, no lover, no belongings, no dignity, no family, no job. My life has always been worthless! Without you I’m worthless. You’re why I’m still alive and you shouldn’t take that as a compliment. I’ve never been my own goddamn person. Im nothing without you. My make up, like, half of my identity! Should’ve let the O’Donovan name die like it was supposed to.” Ross had been lashing out recently. Not only with a breakdown awhile ago, other instances too. Max once had to force Ross into the garage and lock him in there. 

After a long fight with Max, Ross was fed up. He felt he was hated, and not just by Max. Over the next few weeks Ross became more and more distant. To the point where he would swat Dan’s hand away when he tried to touch him. One day, Ross didn’t come home from work. (Id assume Dan would text him duh) ‘*where are you?* it took Ross an hour but he responded ‘*im not sure when I’ll be back. Don’t wait up*’ How long would he be out for? 

Eight days he was gone. Not sure where he went or what he did that took him that long but he refused to say. He wasn’t in a much better mood either. At least he got to do what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

This time, in the highschool era.)

Ross watched on as Dan got beat the shit out of for a moment. He turned a hall corner and this is way lay in front of him. A boy, shorter than Dan but significantly stronger, had Dan against a wall and was punching him in the stomach. Ross felt enraged very quickly. He made a fist and got a running start. Right to the face of the boy attacking, knocking him off balance and away from Dan. This gave Ross a chance to get him while he’s confused. After he was done the boy got up and started running. “You’ll see this later!” Ross knew he wouldn’t. He looked back to Dan not moving from his spot. “Dan.”   
“Y-yes Ross?” He said between coughs.  
“Are you okay?” It was a first sign of compassion. Aggressive compassion, but that’s not what mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Ross knew it was all his fault, the further you went back the clearer it was to see. He hadn’t slept on that bed upstairs in about a week. The tears made their way into his ears, how uncomfortable.

“You knew what it meant to love him, Max. You know what is means to love Rose, I’m leaving her with you, as well as most of my belongings I won’t be needing.” What was Ross doing? There was no way he could just leave like this. “You deserve the best, change your last name back before you die too. I told you, it’s a curse.”


End file.
